


Closure

by pang_gwin



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Self-Harm, Showki, Suicide, bts - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pang_gwin/pseuds/pang_gwin
Summary: "It takes a shit ton of broken pieces and jagged lines on the map to your soul until we figure out that, maybe, closure never existed because we were never ready for it."





	1. a. absence

_absence → ab·sence /ˈabsəns/ noun _  
1\. the state of being away from a place or person.  
2\. the nonexistence or lack of.

another day, the same shit. i just want to go home. i don't want to do this.

"how are you doing? ready for your day back?" i shake my head, leaning against my brother.

"come on, it'll be okay." "i don't want to go. let me stay home a little longer."

"the therapist said you were ready to go back." i shake my head vigorously.

"just go and if you feel scared, call me, okay?" i nod, getting my stuff and heading into namjoon's car. i look through my social media while i wait, watching everyone smiling and laughing with their friends while i sat in isolation for two months. namjoon gets in the car, starting it and driving off to school, the place i don't want to go to.

"remember, call me if you need anything."

i make sure my sweater paws remain at my sides when walking into the lunch room. all morning, i've been watching people send me sad faces and sympathetic eyes. it hurts my brain. i grab the food before walking to an empty table and sitting down. the cafeteria is thriving, people around their friends and significant others. i sit in my small corner -- the small corner i occupied two months ago -- and watch the interactions before shifting my gaze to my phone.

joonie💕  
how's school, buttercup?

sunny❣  
come get me before i jump off a cliff

joonie💕  
come on, you know yoongi would want you to stay

sunny❣  
but yoongi isn't here, is he joon?

joonie💕  
stay for me please

sunny❣  
you owe me ice cream  
tater tots  
pizza  
a milkshake from JIN'S CAFE  
AND PANDA EXPRESS WHEN I GET HOME

joonie💕  
anything the princess wants jin says hi

sunny❣  
jinnie, i want muffins too

joonie💕  
yes princess -jin

i chuckle softly before looking up to see a few of my instructors walking over to me.

"miss kim, how are you doing?"

"i'm okay. how are you all doing?"

"good. we came to say welcome back and if you need any extra help, please don't hesitate to mention it." i nod, smiling softly at them. ever since... that happened, i haven't been able to smile as much. they nod before walking back out of the cafeteria. the stares become too much as i shuffle quickly out of the cafe. i run to my next class, hoping it’ll make the memories stop.

✔✔✔✔

“okay, but you didn’t have to stab me, jin.”

“i did! you tried to eat the food.”

“it’s not illegal to eat food!”

“it’s illegal to eat the food i made your sister while she’s grieving!” jin shoves the fork into joon’s side one more time as i shove another slice of pizza into my mouth.

“stop stabbing me!” joon screeches, grabbing jin’s hands and pinning them down.

“save me, sunjae!” me being the amazing person i am, i find my fingers underneath joon’s arms, and go at it. my fingers delicately tickle down his sides and he flings his hands in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Sunjae was never one to open her heart readily; maybe it was because the man she truly fell in love with drowned himself in pills and alcohol until his heart stopped beating, only to find Lee Hoseok, a promise keeper who held on to every note written to her by said dead-man. Oh, too much was said? Oops.


End file.
